OTP Challenge
by kaahiescheck
Summary: From Tumblr to y'all. iPod shuffle induced kind-of-AU-but-not-much Klaine little stories to brighten your day.


**So, I didn't get challenged, but I scrolled past this on tumblr and decided to have some fun with it. Heard it through darrenslegs . co . vu / post / 96787646165 (btw, I know our #7 is the same song, but I swear it wasn't on purpose. It just happened).**

**It's kind of AU, but mostly just how they met and a part of their early history. The rest is pretty much canon.**

**ON WITH THE KLAINE!**

* * *

><p><strong>1- What song is played during the first time they see each other?<strong>

_**Suddenly I See – KT Tunstall**_

Thirteen-year-old Kurt walked excitedly into the movie theater, dragging his father along. Burt didn't look half as happy to be there, surrounded by girls who wore way too much make-up and talked way too loud. Kurt knew his father wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for his unstoppable begging for the past week, so he was thankful. Still, he sent him to go buy them popcorn (he decided it was a good day to eat junk food) and drinks while he stood in line, tickets in hand.

He had been _dying_ to watch _The Devil Wears Prada_ movie ever since he'd heard about it. The book was one of his favorites, and there was Anne Hathaway and Meryl Streep, and everything looked wonderful. And now he was going to see it in just a few minutes. Life couldn't be better.

Well, it _could_, but he'd be going to high school soon, and people there were nicer, right?

Impatiently, Kurt tapped his foot and looked around, his excitement too big for him to stay still. His arms were crossed. Maybe he should have gone get the popcorn instead. His father would've been fine with staying in line. But now they couldn't switch or he'd miss his spot. Life could be better.

He took a glance at the popcorn/drinks lines to his right, trying to spot Burt to see if he was near the front and would be coming back soon. He was nowhere close. Sighing, Kurt turned forward again and started going through the _Cats_ soundtrack in his head to pass the time.

When Burt finally came back, and the cinema doors opened, and they were settled in the middle of the theater, Kurt could barely keep his squeals inside. It attracted a couple of weird glances in his direction, but he didn't care. It was about to begin.

The lights went out, and Kurt _did_ let out a squeal, muffed by his hands. Burt grimaced and pretended not to notice, grabbing a handful of popcorn. Kurt wanted to scream at whoever controlled the thing that he didn't need trailers; they were a horrible excuse for people to be able to arrive a bit late, but then they'd be walking in the dark, annoying everyone.

As if on cue, two people started making their way along their roll, apologizing and excusing themselves. Kurt sighing as they walked by him, squishing his legs and noticing that they'd probably sit next to him, because there were two empty chairs right there. As he thought that, his eyes focused on the yellow pants the boy in front of him was wearing. Even in the dim lights, they were still so _yellow_, but then they were gone as the boy took the seat on Kurt's right.

Kurt wanted to judge the whole outfit that came with bright yellow pants, but then the movie started and his eyes glued to the screen as the opening song started. He could feel his smile growing again when suddenly an elbow met his on the armrest to his right.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he heard the boy saying as he took out his arm. His voice made Kurt look at him, and their gazes met. He's not sure how much time went by before he managed to stutter something similar to "It's okay" and turn back forward, his cheeks flaming.

He remembered the gelled, dark hair he'd just seen, and the beautiful hazel orbs that stared right back at him – thanks to the light illumination of the beginning of the movie. As he analyzed every outfit that appeared on screen, he sneaked a peak at the boy again, blushing harder. He was cute, wore bright yellow pants and a bowtie, and was watching _The Devil Wears Prada_. No one can blame Kurt for getting a little hopeful.

The light "accidental" touches and discrete glances they shared during those hours went unnoticed by Burt, thankfully, and Kurt stored them was away with care and a small smile. When the movie came to a close and the lights went on, suddenly Kurt was nervous. He should just look straight forward or talk to his dad until the aisle cleared and they could get out. At the same time, though, he didn't want not to see the cute boy ever again. Still, it was weird to ask for his number or name or anything. They had just sat next to each other in the movies. Big deal, Kurt, get over yourself.

"So, it look like the book?" Burt asked, breaking his reverie.

"Um, y-yeah," he stuttered and cursed himself for doing so. He could see in his peripheral vision the cute boy talking to the guy that had come with him. "Some things were definitely missing, but for a movie, I guess it was the right approach."

He kept the small talk until they left the cinema, carefully avoiding looking to his right, even on his way out. He sighed in relief once they got to the parking lot, even though he was a bit sad. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that the movie was _gorgeous_ and there was light in the world.

Just as Kurt was opening the passenger door, he heard quick steps heading towards him and looked up to find yellow pants coming his way. He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope, the cute boy had definitely stopped in front of him, panting a bit.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that, I'm pretty sure this fell from your pocket when you stood." He held out Kurt's cell phone to him. Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I tried to give it back to you, but you left quickly, so I, ah, followed you." He gave a nervous laugh. "God, I hope it's yours, otherwise this would be _so _embarrassing."

After gaping for a couple of seconds, Kurt grabbed his phone and managed a smile. "It's mine. Oh, my God, thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without it."

The boy smile beautifully, but quickly dropped his gaze and his smile turned shy and nervous. "Well, don't mention it. So… yeah. Bye."

As Kurt got in the car and watched the boy leave, ignoring his father's eyes on him (he would explain in a bit), he kicked himself mentally. He had had his phone in hand. It was just asking for his number.

Sighing dejectedly on his way home (after he explained), Kurt brought up his blackberry to check if anyone had texted him; not that somebody _would_, but checking was good. He was boringly scrolling through his contacts, thinking of who he should talk to about the movie when, right at the beginning, he came through a name he didn't recognize. _Blaine Anderson_.

* * *

><p><strong>2 – They go out on their first date. Take the refrain of the song, it describes the atmosphere of the date.<strong>

_**Twist and Shout – The Beatles**_

"_Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)_

_Twist and shout (Twist and shout)_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on, baby)_

_Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)"_

Perfect date is perfect, Kurt concluded. Blaine had taken Kurt to a nice Italian restaurant that wasn't Breadstix and brought them back to his place to catch some movies while his parents were out on business trips (well, his father was; his mother tagged along). With Burt and Carole at Washington for the night, Kurt could trust Finn not to speak a word of him and Blaine being home alone to their parents since he had the house all to himself so he could play games until the wee hours of the night without a soul complaining.

Kurt had been on cloud nine when Blaine asked him out on Thursday night, making plans for Saturday. Three years after they'd met on _The Devil Wears Prada_ premiere and here they were, on Blaine's couch watching the same movie. Blaine thought it'd be funny, and Kurt had laughed along and agreed.

Only Kurt _knew_ they wouldn't be watching much of the movie the second it started. Triggered by the opening song, Blaine jumped up and extended his hand to Kurt, slightly dancing.

"What are you doing?" Kurt giggled.

"Aw, c'mon, Kurt, I love this song!"

"I do, too, but I thought we were watching –"

"C'mon, dance with me," Blaine grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up with him, shaking his hips to the beat. "_Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the woooorld_."

"You look absolutely ridiculous," Kurt covered his mouth with his free hand, concealing his million Walt smile, still glued to the couch.

"_You can see, she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful giiiirl_."

Kurt shook his head, but was now unable to stop his giggling. Sensing that weakness, Blaine finally managed to get him up. He grabbed both of Kurt's hands now and walked a bit backwards, trying to get him to dance.

"_And everything around her is a silver pool of light. The people who surround her feel the benefit of it, she makes you calm… _C'mon, Kurt, I need a second voice for the chorus. And you're still not dancing with me," he pouted.

"That's because you are a complete dork," Kurt said playfully, but not really, and let himself move a bit.

Blaine's pout increased. "I thought you liked me for it."

_I love you for it_, but Kurt wasn't going to say that. He simply laughed and joined in in the middle of the chorus, causing Blaine to break out in a grin and go back to singing as well. This time, though, he was elaborating his dance moves, trying to get Kurt to twist and shimmy, reassuring Kurt that he didn't look plain ridiculous – he looked _absolutely_ ridiculous and _absolutely_ good.

* * *

><p><strong>3 – What song is played during their first kiss?<strong>

_**Hungry Like the Wolf – Duran Duran**_

As it turned out, they actually managed to finish the movie. That's when Blaine decided it was still early for Kurt to leave and said they should go back to their dancing, dragging Kurt to his bedroom before he could protest.

He turned on his dancing playlist, which – thankfully, Kurt thought – was not composed of electronic "music". And honestly, Blaine was such a goof-ball that Kurt felt like he was thirteen all over again and let himself dance to the most ridiculous songs the other boy had in store for them. Yep, going on a date with your best friend was most certainly the best choice one could make.

Blaine had just tried twisting Kurt out, extending his arm, and pulling him back, bringing them very close together. Blaine had one of his hands on Kurt's, that arm wrapped full circle around his waist from the dance move they'd just made. His other hand came to rest on Kurt's cheek, softly stroking it. Blaine had had planned a dramatic move to the end of the song that was playing, dipping Kurt and everything, but had paused when he locked eyes with those blue orbs and decided to let the music drift to a close without them.

With a heart beating equally fast, Kurt rested his free hand on Blaine's arm as he tried to breathe normally. Impossible. Those eyes were getting bigger, that mouth was getting closer. Their noses bumped, and Kurt stopped breathing. Blaine took this cue to press their lips together.

They only broke apart when Kurt heard a familiar _Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do…_ His eyes slowly opened as he broke the kiss. The moment his lips were free, a giggle made its way out.

"What?" Blaine asked, with a dozy smile on his face, touching their foreheads together. "Are you _already_ making fun of me?"

"Of your music taste and timing, more likely," Kurt responded, still giggling. "Seriously, of all the songs to play right now…"

"Oh," Blaine's eyes gleamed dangerously. "_In touch with the ground. I'm on the hunt_."

"Ooh, no, you're not doing this again," Kurt tried to get away, but the arm around him tightened.

"_I'm after you. Smell like I sound_."

"Seriously, Blaine? Most appropriate song ever." But his eyes were full of laughter.

"_I'm lost in a crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf_," the last words were whispered to his ear in a growl manner, sending a thousand shivers down Kurt's spine. He didn't have time to process the effect Blaine had on him, because his brain short-circuited when those lips were back on his.

* * *

><p><strong>4 – It's their first time… everything is so… Sweet? Romantic? Hardcore? Let's see what song is playing.<strong>

_**Marry You – Bruno Mars**_

Can a person feel so much at once? Blaine was pretty sure his brain had short-circuited and it would continue that way, maybe forever. Hands were everywhere, breaths ghosting over naked skin, kisses wherever could be reached. Nothing existed apart from Blaine's room, their own little world right now, with Blaine's "romantic" soundtrack bursting through his stereo.

Kurt was resting against the pillows, both of them already shirtless, and Blaine was peppering his chest with kisses. Kurt's hands were buried in those curls, massaging and sometimes pulling, extracting moans from the boy on top of him.

When Blaine reached his hip, mouth hovering over the skin just below his bellybutton, he looked up with a hand on Kurt's zipper, asking for permission. Just as it was granted, a new song started, which cause him to pause his actions.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, noticing the hesitation.

Blaine raised his eyes to him again with a soft smile on his face. "Listen."

They both stopped to listen to the song, and happy, knowing grins took over their expressions.

"I think it's quite appropriate," Kurt said.

"And quite true," Blaine agreed before finally undoing the button and pulling down the zipper.

* * *

><p><strong>5 – They're getting married! What will they dance to?<strong>

_**Rhythm of Love – Plain White T's**_

It was unusual and unexpected, but, at the same time, Kurt figured he should have seen it coming. He had just married the world's biggest dork; the same one that, a couple months back, when they were discussing song choices, came to the conclusion that _Come What May_ was too slow and too depressing for a first dance song. Blaine had figured that, "Hey, I'm gonna have just gotten _married_ to you. I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep myself still."

They had then started brainstorming less "depressing" songs, even though the one eventually chosen (by Blaine's puppy eyes and Kurt's condescending eye roll) was one Blaine decided to serenate Kurt with in a spur of the moment kind of night a few days later.

So here they were now, in each other's arms, in the Plaza – oh, boy, Kurt didn't think he'd thanked the Andersons enough for booking that place for them –, sharing their very first dance as husbands, surrounded by the people they loved, with huge grin on their faces.

Kurt giggled.

"What?" Blaine asked, widening his already big smile.

"_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_…" he sang softly.

"Oh, now who's singing and dancing like a dork, huh?"

"Let me remind you that it was _you_ who came up with this song in particular." Blaine did a little _aaaah_ in a sarcastic tone, but Kurt lifted his hand. "And if I'm acting like a dork, that's just because you've rubbed off on me."

Blaine took the hand that Kurt had lifted, kissed it, and placed it back on his shoulder. "Just think about it. If it's only taken a few years for the first signs of my madness to start showing up on you, imagine how you'll be like in fifty years. Probably begging people for cronuts with these puppy dog eyes…"

"Thaaat's enough for now," Kurt interrupted.

Blaine laughed and landed a sweet peck on Kurt's lips. He leaned back just an inch to say, "I love you."

"Mm, I love you, too." Kurt kissed him, making it a bit longer this time. "Dork."

* * *

><p><strong>6 – Oh, no… half of your OTP is dead. I know you're busy trying to find the pieces of your heart spread across the room, but could you tell me which song is to be played at the funeral?<strong>

_**If I Can't Have You – Yvonne Elliman**_

"Are you… sure, Blaine?" Tina asked him. "Isn't it a bit… I mean, i-it's your say, of course, Burt said you could choose any song, but…"

"There will be enough sad songs there, okay?" Blaine turned to her, his voice stronger than it had been in days, causing her to take back the hand she had on his shoulder. "I-I'm _barely_ keeping it together, and _Blackbird_ is gonna completely finish me, so just… let me pick a happier song."

"Of course."

But Tina wasn't the only one that frowned at the song that he'd picked to be played at Kurt's funeral. Burt had offered Blaine a place on the set list, which he had gladly taken. Now, as everyone was gathered around the casket, surrounded by flowers, listening to dread songs, the beat of disco filled the place, making some people raise their gazes to Burt, who just shrugged, thankfully not pointing to Blaine in the corner.

The boy was seated in a bench he had dragged to the farthest place from Kurt's corpse that he could, eyes glazed over, hands playing with the sleeves of his dark suit. Tina was seated next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, and Sam took his other side. They had been there for what seemed like forever, too scared to talk or make any sound. The one who broke the silence, though, was Blaine himself.

"I don't think I ever told you guys why I picked this song."

His voice was raspy and broken, weak like it had been ever since it'd happened. His friends looked at him, knowing that, if he spoke, it was important. Tina grabbed his left hand and squeezed.

"We thought it was pretty clear, actually," Sam started, obliviously. "I mean, the lyrics are pretty –" Tina kicked his leg, making him shut up.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered. "The lyrics. I remember when Santana sang that in Glee Club. I could feel Kurt glancing at me from time to time, and I remember that that simple gesture just made me feel like the happiest guy in the world. That he wanted _me _of all people."

Tina smiled sadly and rubbed his shoulder. "It was really sweet."

They were quiet for a while, thinking that Blaine's moment was over, but he spoke again when the song reached the chorus. "That's kinda how I'm feeling right now, you know? Apart from the happy beat and everything."

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If I can't have you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Tina and Sam exchanged a worried look.

"Look, man, it's okay to feel like that."

"You guys were perfect together and everything."

"But… you know that you'll eventually have to… you know… let go."

Blaine looked at Sam. His eyes were swallowed and bloodshot, with dark bangs. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, which he probably hadn't. His face resembled one of an abandoned puppy, kicked off in the streets with no hope in life.

"I don't want to. Ever." He turned back forward. "And I won't. Having him in memories is better than anybody else who might appear. Much, much better."

Sam and Tina couldn't bring themselves to argue with him.

* * *

><p><strong>7 – Okay, back to the happy stuff: the first verse of the song defines person A of your OTP.<strong>

_**Dark Side – Kelly Clarkson**_

_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

Blaine was consuming all his strength in trying to keep his cool. The truth was, Kurt had saved him. Because that day they met on _The Devil Wear Prada_ premiere had been the exception of exceptions. Cooper had been trying to corner this girl from his class that was going to be there, and caved to Blaine's insistence on going. For ulterior motives, of course – he thought that maybe the cute little brother would attract the girl to him. They'd ended up making out heavily in the back of Cooper's car while Blaine returned Kurt's phone. He'd had to wait for them to finish (whatever _that_ meant) to get in and go home.

Add the bullying and the nobody-really-cares vibe, his stomach was full of scars from his darkest moments. Now, summer was approaching, and Kurt had agreed to – gasp – go swimming in Quinn's parents' house. That meant taking off their shirts. And, really, as much as Blaine was dying to see his boyfriend's chest, he just couldn't.

This brought him back to Kurt's room, where they were lounging, talking about their plans for when the classes were over. Kurt had just asked him, _again_, if he was going to accompany him to the pool party, and, looking into those eyes, Blaine knew that he was out of excuses. Those orbs were clearly saying, _don't bullshit me, Anderson_.

Sighing, Blaine leaned against the headboard and tried to run a hand through his gelled hair. Kurt sensed the change and scooted closer, placing a hand on his thigh.

"Blaine? You don't, like, _have_ to go. I'm not gonna force you to. But I know there's something wrong, and it's not that you're allergic to chlorine, because I know for a fact that you aren't."

He almost smiled at that. Kurt frowned at the lack of response.

"Blaine?"

Sighing again, Blaine looked at the ceiling.

"I want to tell you. I really, really do. I'm just…" He closed his eyes and muttered something.

"What's that?" Kurt leaned closer.

"I'm scared of your reaction," he met Kurt's eyes.

Kurt smiled sadly and grabbed both of Blaine's hands, moving his entire body closer to the boy and holding his gaze. "I'm not gonna leave you, if that's what you're worried about. Nothing can make me leave you. I love you."

Blaine's lips turned up a little, but went back to a straight line in a matter of seconds. He squeezed his boyfriend's hands, closing his eyes again to gather his courage. He took a shaky breath. "Before I met you, I was going through… a rough time, to put it lightly."

"Lightly?"

"I…" He fought back the tears. "I didn't feel like there was a point in living anymore." He heard the gasp, but couldn't open his eyes. "So I, um, kind of did some things I'm not proud of."

When he didn't continue, Kurt whispered, "What kind of things?"

Blaine squeezed his eyelids for a moment before sitting up straight. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it, exposing his stomach. He heard another gasp, and still couldn't look at Kurt, afraid he was going to be disgusted and ask him to leave and never come back. Instead, he felt a hand tracing the scar to the left of his bellybutton – that was one of the biggest ones.

"I've stopped," he felt like he needed to explain. "Mom and dad, when they found out, they… they were _so_ heartbroken and felt so guilty… I accepted the help from the therapist that they hired and got better. You, of course, were a huge part of that equation." He finally opened his eyes to find Kurt's filled with tears, his hand still stroking his stomach.

"You never told me this."

"I didn't want to scare you away with my mental instability," Blaine shrugged.

"You can't scare me away." Kurt said that with such force and certainty that Blaine almost believed him.

* * *

><p><strong>8 – The last verse of the song defines person B of your OTP.<strong>

_**Holy Ground – Taylor Swift**_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance_

_Like you were in this room_

_But I don't wanna dance_

_If I'm not dancing with you_

It took Blaine years to understand the depth of Kurt's love. Not only for him, though that was the main part of his inner struggle, but for his family and friends as a whole.

He started to notice the smallest of things. Like that one time when Burt had almost twisted his right wrist at the shop, right on the night they were going to get dinner with Blaine's parents, and the man had insisted they went on without him, because he couldn't hold a fork properly. Kurt had put his foot down and cooked dinner at home for them all, while calling Blaine to tell him of the change of plans. He made sure to cook something that Burt could eat with his left hand without breaking anything.

Then there was that other time when he and Rachel had gotten fourth role seats to _Wicked_ after saving money for weeks, and at the last minute Rachel's dads had called, saying that they were paying her a surprise visit after months of not seeing her. That would be the only free night she'd have during their whole trip, so she resigned herself to taking them out to dinner in the big city. Kurt sold both their tickets on the front door of Broadway and went home. Sure, the Berrys felt bad after they found out and bought Kurt and Rachel new seats, but that's beyond the point.

Recently, though, was that Blaine realized this was something that Kurt simply _did_.

Kurt got invited to Vogue dot com's extraordinary New Year's party. It was a super private and super VIP event. He was only on the list at all because Isabelle felt like she needed someone to help her brainstorm looks for the following year by judging what the people from the fashion world would be wearing.

So, of course, it came to Blaine as a surprise when, one evening after they'd just finished the dishes, Kurt turned to him and said, "I don't think I'll be going."

He almost dropped the plate he was putting away. "What? But you have to. It's, like, the most awesomest event of the season."

"I'm gonna ignore your insist on using 'awesomest' as an actual word _and_ your lack of grammar," Kurt joked as he walked to the living room couch and took a seat. "I don't know, I just don't feel like it much."

"Don't feel like it much?" Blaine insisted, taking a seat next to him. "Kurt, you love judging people's clothes. Especially with Isabelle. Especially at a Vogue event."

"Yeah, but you're not gonna be there. You'd be spending New Year's Eve alone."

"Hey, just because I haven't yet decided what I'm gonna do, it does not mean I'm gonna be alone. And by no means do I want to be the one to keep you away from a party like that. You are _going_, mister, and we're done discussing it." He turned on the TV and forced Kurt to watch it with him before they went to bed.

As it turned out, Kurt told Isabelle the whole thing, and, fearing she was going to lose her partner in crime, she sneaked Blaine an extra ticket. She didn't get Kurt for a good part of the evening because of that, but at least he attended and was able to help her with identifying new trends.

And that was just how Kurt was. He really wanted to share his experiences with the people he loved; otherwise they weren't half as fun or worth experiencing.

* * *

><p><strong>9 – Oh, they're having a baby! Wonderful! The gender of the singer of the next song defines the gender of the baby. The first thing linkable to a name in lyrics is the name. If it doesn't matchdoesn't have one, the name is the tenth word of the lyrics.**

_**Brighter than the Sun – Colbie Caillat**_

"Aw, she has Quinn's hair," Rachel cooed at the baby in her arms. She wouldn't let go of it for anything. Anyone would think it was _her_ baby rather than Quinn's for Kurt and Blaine (Blaine was the biological father, because they figured that Quinn and Kurt had similar features, and so like this the baby would look like it was Kurt and Blaine's, and it did).

"Rach, we've settled this already," Kurt said from his spot on the couch, talking to their friends. "Her hair is way darker than Quinn's when she was born. Just because her name is Sunshine, it does not mean she's got the sun in her locks."

"You are just moody because she kept you up all night," Rachel stuck her tongue out to him.

"Kept _us_ up all night," Blaine added as he got up, prying their baby girl from their friend's arms. He ignored Rachel's noise of complaint and sat back down next to Kurt, holding Sunshine close to his chest. "She's still the most perfect thing I've ever seen."

Everyone in the room smiled at that, Sam even teasing the two of them for becoming overly gay at the moment. But nothing could burst their happy bubble. They were married in New York City and had just officially started their family with the cutest baby girl in the history of baby girls. Life couldn't be better.

* * *

><p><strong>10 – Your OTP is canon! Rejoice! What are you singing, in the streets, crying tears of joy?<strong>

_**Dancing Queen – ABBA**_

Cuz that's a good jam, yo.


End file.
